


【佐祐/双性转】共犯

by yukinesnow



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinesnow/pseuds/yukinesnow
Summary: 佐祐。kosuko＝本田康祐，fumiko＝佐野文哉，女团设定，百合小车，慎。有年龄差操作，fumiko未成年。
Kudos: 6





	【佐祐/双性转】共犯

**Author's Note:**

> 佐祐。  
> kosuko＝本田康祐，fumiko＝佐野文哉，女团设定，百合小车，慎。  
> 有年龄差操作，fumiko未成年。

fumi叼着烟闯进地下室配电间的时候，kosuko正在自慰。她一开始都差点以为自己认错人了，回过神来才发现对方和自己一样染回了黑发。  
目光对上的那一刻，两个人都仿佛被按下暂停键。先反应过来的kosuko慌忙把卷到脚踝的内裤提上来，扑到一边杂乱堆叠的器材箱子上去找那条作为演出衣装的红格短裙——顾不上地上还有个粉色的小东西在嗡嗡作响，而另一边的fumiko也看到这一幕也懵了，嘴里抽了半截的蓝莓爆珠掉在地上，滚落到一旁火星仍旧明灭地闪。  
这是演出之前。新年第一场，在阪蛋，几个地方团跟本部合流开演唱会。地元的公式对手，两个被寄予希望成为次世代之光的少女在这里相遇：本是任何人都不该出现的地方，却都想着要来这里干不该干的事。  
现在各自都掌握着对方的把柄了，被发现全要完蛋，还不如……fumiko脑子比较灵光，冰凉的小手直接缠上对方的脖颈：  
“姐姐，我来帮你就不可以吗？”  
kosuko迟疑了一下，随后顺着小后辈的动作吻住她。平日里注重美妆和保养的fumiko嘴唇相当软，口中湿湿滑滑的，带着一点说不上来的水果香型烟味，索取着，撩拨着几乎没有恋爱经验的kosuko，几乎要吻到她腿软。银丝在两人之间纠缠，分开的时候有点缺氧的kosuko几乎要喘不上气。  
“你……你倒是还留了一手。”顺着气息，kosuko把目光投向fumiko身上的应援法披。为了防止在演出服上留下烟味吧？可惜现在没准也要被糟蹋了。kosuko这么想着，发觉对方的手已经从鼻尖慢慢下滑伸进她乳罩内，拨开长发，乳沟滑腻腻的，fumiko一面画着圈圈，慢慢揉着的时候还一面不忘感叹手感绝妙。前辈有D cup吗？fumiko笑着问道。只是那笑容的下一秒钟就是解开衣物直接把头凑过去吸她红得发涨的乳尖——啊。可惜没有奶呢。姐姐可以给我生个孩子吗？  
在整个group里，fumiko手指细白好看是很出名的，握手会全切对她来说是常态，而现在这双漂亮的手正在自己胸前那两粒敏感的小孔上轻轻打圈。啊……全都立起来了，麻酥酥的触感让kosuko无论如何也难以再保持冷静。她试着去脱掉fumiko的蓝色带着繁复装饰的连衣裙，却发现极其难脱，下体承受着猛烈的攻势，费了半天力气才拉开背后的一整条拉链。光裸的后背暴露在空气里，kosuko抱着她的时候手开始往里逐渐探去，结果还是让对方抢先了一步。fumiko摸到那条濡湿的肉缝，没有直接插进去，而是寻找着顶端的小珠——在情事这方面，虽然年纪要稍小两岁，但她有自信比前辈更加懂得如何获得快乐。  
两手分开压制着大腿，fumiko把跳蛋捡起来抵上kosuko充血的阴蒂，机械的声音颤动起来的时候她听见靠在自己肩膀上的kosuko哼哼唧唧地憋着叫声，然后用咬自己锁骨的行为发泄不满。还好演出用的衣服是高领的不碍事，fumiko也就更肆无忌惮地趁着快感侵袭上来，手指一根两根三根模仿性交的动作，带出响亮又黏腻的水声：kosuko的穴刚刚不知道高潮过几回，此刻泥泞不堪，吞进去多少恐怕都不是难事，内壁吸着手指，淫液把指尖都泡到泛白。水痕顺着腿根流下来，色情得不像话。幸好进来时没给别人看见。  
fumiko这么想着，自己也正在被咕啾咕啾地搅动。她心机一转，支起kosuko的身子把她的外阴和自己的贴在一起。胸部也是，两具雪白的少女躯体交缠在阴暗的配电间里。稍微扭动就能够感受到阴唇相互摩蹭，大腿刮过肉缝，手进入对方的时候自己的小穴也会不自觉地痉挛。稍稍用力就出水的体质使得两个人相连的地方乱七八糟，身体像是要化了一样舒服。这狭小不透气的地方，两个人都出了一层薄汗。燥热得难受，一会儿到底还能不能用这衣装上台表演呢……但现在已经没有心思考虑这些了，快感从被刺激的小穴一波波扩散到全身。kosuko神志逐渐模糊着，终于喷出了透明的爱液。  
fumiko也在之后到达了顶峰。山梨美人精致的小脸潮红一片，手却不肯离开，还在kosuko那仿佛挽留般吸着的洞口里搅了三两下。她掏出纸巾，想要替还在痉挛着的kosuko擦干双腿间湿润的地方。然而无意间瞥了一眼手表，已经是她们两个的红蓝unit快结束的时候了。  
kosuko看她神情不安，便问了一句：“怎么了？”  
fumiko不知羞耻地——至少是在kosuko看来，轻笑着，抚摸着前辈柔顺的黑发，吻上她妆早就花掉的脸：  
“现在，我们是共犯了呢。”


End file.
